Lena Luthor
Background Lena was born shortly after her dad, Lex, took control of LexCorp. Sadly, her mother died during childbirth leaving her to be raised solely by her father. She was known to be an exceptionally gifted child even as a toddler. In addition to being dotted upon by her father, Lena grew close with her dad’s cohorts Mercy Graves & his assistants over the years. When she was 6, her father married Lana Lang after dating for the past 3 years. She knew Lana wasn't her mother but still considered her such. Lena & Lex would often play chess & talk about their day when she visited him at work. Their chess playing led being at the top of the leaderboards on a number of online chess sites. When she was 11, Lex discovered that he had been used to make a clone of Superman 4 years ago. Lex with with the clone, Conner Kent, & explained everything to him. Conner was nervous at first meeting the Luthor family but quickly was accepted into the “family” as he already adopted into the Kent’s. Unlike the Clark, Lex decided to play a more fatherly role with Conner so Lena looked to him as her big brother. He even began to stay with them sometimes. Lena felt that she truly had a family & lived a blissful life until her father was the victim of an assassination attempt when she was 18. This led to her switching her attendance of Stanford to Columbia to be closer to her father. hey quickly accepted her due to her amazing grades & her father's connections also helped her with admission despite they were almost at their deadline. Lex immediately bought her a place close to school but she constantly visited his current residence to be with her family. At college, Lena tried everything but eventually settled on majoring in Computer Science with a minor in Information Systems. Due to her high level of intelligence & her natural gift for computers, Lena became highly proficient in computers to the point where she could hack high level security systems. Due to her dad's standing as the Owner of LexCorp & the UN Secretary General, Lena has always been in the media & was seen as somewhat of a socialite, though she constantly rejected that label. She has a small but dedicated security detail that shadows her every move but after turning 21, she got rid of them. After meeting Conner, she eventually became close to his friends & actually clicked closely with the members of the House of El. This relationship led to her also being close to the Bat Family, who has a close personal & professional relationship with them. It was there that she met Oracle, who helped her more with her hacking skills. After proving her worth & skill, she became a member of The Team at 20. She took on the name L3 as she was third one in her immediate family with the LL initials. Shortly after her joining, the members of the Three Aces joined the ranks. She immediately caught the attention of Bombshell. While everyone close to her already knew, she had just recently came out to the public as a lesbian on her 20th birthday. Because Sonia knew this, she immediately tried her hand. What started as mere flirtation from Sonia turned into a whirlwind romance between the two that has been going on since. Relationships Lex Luthor:' '''Father. Even though her father remarried when she was 6, she sometimes felt that it was them against the world. He's very protective of her & will drop everything if she needs him. She accompanies him to many of his meetings as she will lead LexCorp one day. '''Lana Lang:' Stepmother. Lana began dating Lex when she was 3 & married him when she was 6. Lana recognized she wasn't Lena's birth mother but still loved the girl as her own. It always felt that Lana tried to keep some distance as she didn't want to take her mother's place but Lena told her to stop. Conner Kent: “Half brother.” After Conner & Erica found they were technically half siblings when she was 11, they decided to spend as much time together as they already missed his 4 years of existence. She was happy to have a sibling Kathy Duquesne: Best friend. Her relationship with Sonia led to her eventual friendship with Kathy. They both had known of each as they were both socialites with famous fathers, though Kathy's was also a mob boss. They related on that ground & their friendship turned to her becoming closer to Kathy than the rest of the Three Aces. Roxanne Ballantine: Best friend. Roxanne & Lena were both computer hackers so they were constantly together because neither of them were usually in the field. They make nerdy jokes that not many other people get. Romantic Relationships Sonia Alcana: Lena & Sonia met on Sonia's first day with The Team. Sonia found her attractive from the moment she saw her & immediately tried her hand. Lena did her flirtatious laugh & agreed to a coffee date that eventually led to them in a full blown relationship. Personality * Intelligent * Independent * Curious * Focused * Level headed * Leader * Passionate * Understanding * Private Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Team Category:LexCorp